Species
Monster High, being a monster-themed franchise, features a huge cast consisting of many different types of monsters. And some humans to round it out, of which most fit the conventions of the horror genre. Below is the entirety of the cast listed by species, with those who are either unknown or unique to the franchise listed as "other". Please keep two things in mind when reading: * Neither this article nor the specific species articles linked to are necessarily fit for reading by a young audience. * Characters are primarily grouped the way canon does it, even though canon sometimes conflicts with real-life (sirens vs mermaids). Where canon is silent, real-life conventions are utilized. Humans * Bartleby Farnum * Bekka Madden * Brett Redding * Candace Carver * Chad * Clair * Jackson Jekyll * Haylee * Van Hellscream * Hexiciah Steam * Kipling * Lilith Van Hellscream * Lilith's goons * Lou Zarr Elementals * C.A. Cupid * Heath Burns * Holt Hyde Undeads Frankenstein monsters * Viveka Stein * Viktor Stein * Frankie Stein Phantoms * Rotter * Boolittle * Operetta * The Phantom of the Opera Water monsters * Lagoona Blue * Gillington "Gil" Webber * Grimmily Anne McShmiddlebopper * Honey Swamp Skeletons * Skelita Calaveras * G. Reaper * D'Eath * Skullastic Superintendents Zombies * Ghoulia Yelps * Don of the Dead * Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch * Neighthan Rot (Hybrid) Mummies * Cleo de Nile * Nefera de Nile * Ramses de Nile * Mummy Vampires * Draculaura * Dracula * Stoker * Elissabat * Valentine * Gory Fangtell * Bram Devein * Thad Ghosts * Spectra Vondergeist * Johnny Spirit * Moanatella Ghostier * Sirena Von Boo (Hybrid) * Sofeara Gorepola * BOO-Lu Cerone Simulacrums * Viktor Stein * Viveka Stein * Frankie Stein * Hoodude Voodoo * Gingerbread boy Robots * Robecca Steam * Scarentino Werebeasts Werewolves * Brocko * Clawd Wolf * Clawdeen Wolf * Clawdia Wolf * Dougey * Howleen Wolf * Romulus Werecats * Catrine DeMew * Catty Noir * Meowlody * Purrsephone * Toralei Stripe Sirens * Melody Carver * Rider * Siren * Sirena Von Boo (Hybrid) Dragons * Jinafire Long * Sylphia Flapper Centaurs * Archer * Avea Trotter (Hybrid) Invisibles * Where * Verizhe * Billy Phaidin * Invisi Billy Arthropods * Bonita Femur (Hybrid) * Buzz Wingman * Wydowna Spider Plants * Venus McFlytrap * Crabgrass Cyclopes * Iris Clops * Cy Clops * Simon Clops * Laboratory assistant Magicians * Casta Fierce * Kindergrubber * Scary Murphy Gargoyles * Garrott DuRoque * Gary * Rocco * Rochelle Goyle * Scary Stone Gorgons * Deuce Gorgon * Euryale Gorgon * Medusa Gorgon * Stheno Gorgon * Viperine Gorgon Genies * Gigi Grant * Whisp Ogres * Lothar * Ogrethor Fae * Headless Headmistress Bloodgood * Scarah Screams Other * Slug girl * Neighthan Rot (Hybrid) * Avea Trotter (Hybrid) * Bonita Femur (Hybrid) * Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde * Abbey Bominable * Andy Beast * Clouds * Eyera * Fawn * Twyla * Hackington * Igor * Ygor * Irene Maiden * Lunch lady * Manny Taur * Music teacher * Perfect Guy * Ricky * School photographer * Tiki Species